Marion Ross
Marion Ross played Norma in the Out of Practice episode Model Behavior. Career Filmography *''Please Tell Me I'm Adopted! (short)'' (2015) *''A Perfect Christmas List'' (2014) *''Signed, Sealed, Delivered for Christmas'' (2014) *''A Reason'' (2014) *''Sweet Surrender'' (2014) *''Heebie Jeebies'' (2013) *''Dear Dracula'' (2012) *''Keeping Up with the Randalls'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster'' (2010) *''Flower Girl'' (2009) *''Superhero Movie'' (2008) *''Holly Hobbie and Friends: Best Friends Forever'' (2007) *''Smiley Face'' (2007) *''Music Within'' (2007) *''Community Service'' (2006) *''Where There's a Will'' (2006) *''Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star'' (2003) *''Ladies and the Champ'' (2001) *''The Last Best Sunday'' (1999) *''About Sarah'' (1998) *''The Lake'' (1998) *''The Third Twin'' (1997) *''The Evening Star'' (1996) *''Hidden Silence'' (1996) *''Hart to Hart: Secrets of the Hart'' (1995) *''A Perfect Stranger'' (1994) *''Sins of the Father'' (1985) *''Midnight Offerings'' (1981) *''Skyward'' (1980) *''Survival of Dana'' (1979) *''Grand Theft Auto'' (1977) *''The Weekend Nun'' (1972) *''Honky'' (1971) *''Colossus: The Forbin Project'' (1970) *''Airport'' (1970) *''Any Second Now'' (1969) *''Blueprint for Robbery'' (1961) *''The Slowest Gun in the West'' (1960) *''Operation Petticoat'' (1959) *''It Started with a Kiss'' (1959) *''The Big Circus'' (1959) *''Some Came Running'' (1958) *''Teacher's Pet'' (1958) *''God Is My Partner'' (1957) *''Lizzie'' (1957) *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' (1956) *''The Best Things in Life Are Free'' (1956) *''Lust for Life'' (1956) *''The Proud and Profane'' (1956) *''Blithe Spirit'' (1956) *''Sabrina'' (1954) *''Pushover'' (1954) *''Secret of the Incas'' (1954) *''The Glenn Miller Story'' (1954) *''Forever Female'' (1953) Television *''Chasing Life'' (2014-2015) *''Home & Family'' (2014) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2014) *''Instant Mom'' (2014) *''The Exes'' (2014) *''Two and a Half Men'' (2014) *''Major Crimes'' (2013) *''Anger Management'' (2013) *''The Middle'' (2013) *''Handy Manny'' (2006-2012) *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2001-2011) *''Generator Rex'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010) *''Childrens Hospital'' (2010) *''The Boondocks'' (2007-2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2007-2010) *''Nurse Jackie'' (2010) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' (2009) *''Out of Practice'' (2006) *''Family Guy'' (2005) *''Sex, Love & Secrets'' (2005) *''Gilmore Girls'' (2001-2005) *''The American Experience (documentary)'' (2005) *''King of the Hill'' (2004) *''The Drew Carey Show'' (1997-2004) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1995-2003) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2000) *''Chicken Soup for the Soul'' (2000) *''That '70s Show'' (1998-1999) *''Family Law'' (1999) *''Postcards from Heaven'' (1999) *''Love Boat: The Next Wave'' (1998) *''Superman'' (1997) *''Early Edition'' (1997) *''ABC Afterschool Specials'' (1979-1996) *''Promised Land'' (1996) *''1914-1918 (mini-series)'' (1996) *''Burke's Law'' (1995) *''The John Larroquette Show'' (1994) *''The Boys Are Back'' (1994) *''Robin's Hoods'' (1994) *''Sweet Justice'' (1994) *''Dream On'' (1993) *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (1991-1993) *''MacGyver'' (1990) *''Living Dolls'' (1989) *''Sister Kate'' (1989) *''Brothers'' (1989) *''Night Court'' (1989) *''The Love Boat'' (1978-1987) *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents'' (1987) *''You Again?'' (1986) *''You Are the Jury'' (1986) *''Glitter'' (1985) *''Hotel'' (1985) *''Happy Days'' (1974-1984) *''Fantasy Island'' (1984) *''Joanie Loves Chachi'' (1982) *''Pearl (mini-series)'' (1978) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1976) *''Petrocelli'' (1965-1976) *''Emergency!'' (1973) *''Marcus Welby, M.D.'' (1972-1973) *''Escape'' (1973) *''Mannix'' (1969-1973) *''Ironside'' (1968-1972) *''Love, American Style'' (1972) *''O'Hara, U.S. Treasury'' (1971) *''Longstreet'' (1971) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1969-1971) *''Sarge'' (1971) *''Insight'' (1964-1971) *''Mission: Impossible'' (1971) *''The Psychiatrist'' (1970) *''Mod Squad'' (1970) *''The Brady Bunch'' (1969) *''Felony Squad'' (1968) *''Death Valley Days'' (1961-1967) *''The Fugitive'' (1965) *''Paradise Bay'' (1965) *''Mr. Novak'' (1964) *''The Outer Limits'' (1964) *''The Great Adventure'' (1963-1964) *''The Eleventh Hour'' (1963) *''Dr. Kildare'' (1963) *''Route 66'' (1962-1963) *''Kraft Mystery Theater'' (1962) *''Rawhide'' (1962) *''The Detectives'' (1962) *''The Gertrude Berg Show'' (1961-1962) *''Cain's Hundred'' (1962) *''Alcoa Premiere'' (1961) *''Thriller'' (1961) *''Stagecoach West'' (1961) *''Dante'' (1961) *''The Barbara Stanwyck Show'' (1960) *''The Loretta Young Show'' (1954-1960) *''The Brothers Brannagan'' (1960) *''Markham'' (1960) *''The Chevy Mystery Show'' (1960) *''Zane Grey Theater'' (1960) *''Philip Marlowe'' (1960) *''Father Knows Best'' (1960) *''General Electric Theater'' (1960) *''This Man Dawson'' (1960) *''The Untouchables'' (1959) *''The Donna Reed Show'' (1959) *''M Squad'' (1959) *''Perry Mason'' (1959) *''Steve Canyon'' (1958) *''Buckskin'' (1958) *''Mike Hammer'' (1958) *''The Thin Man'' (1958) *''The Walter Winchell File'' (1958) *''The George Sanders Mystery Theater'' (1957) *''Matinee Theatre'' (1957) *''Schlitz Playhouse'' (1956) *''Ford Star Jubilee'' (1956) *''The Millionaire'' (1956) *''Front Row Center'' (1955) *''The Lone Ranger'' (1954) *''The George Burns and Gracie Allen Show'' (1954) *''Cavalcade of America'' (1953) *''Life with Father'' (1953) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors